1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack and pinion steering arrangement incorporated in a riding lawnmower to provide a low turning radius for the lawnmower.
2. Prior Art
A frequently used riding lawnmower steering arrangement is one employing a steering plate which is pivotally mounted to the frame of the mower. The plate is displaced by a steering wheel-mounted pinion which engages serrations on a curved edge of the plate. When the pinion is rotated by the steering wheel, the plate is correspondingly pivoted about its mounting. A pair of drag links are pivotally connected to the steering plate. Each drag link is joined to a respective spindle arm which supports a wheel. Thus, when the steering wheel is turned, the pivotal movement of the steering plate is transmitted through the drag links to cause the wheels of the lawnmower to turn.
The present invention improves the turning aspect of a riding lawnmower as compared with the conventional steering arrangement just described.
A pinion mounted at the lower end of a steering column engages a rack which is supported for movement laterally of the longitudinal axis of a riding lawnmower. Opposite ends of the rack have respective drag links pivotally mounted thereto. Free ends of the drag links are connected to the ends of respective spindle arms, each of which is rotatable about a vertical axis. Each spindle arm supports a ground-engaging wheel. When a steering wheel joined to the steering column is turned, the pinion displaces the rack. The drag links impart pivotal movement to the spindle arms to cause the wheels to turn in the direction the steering wheel has been turned.